User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 15
The Break-In So this week has been the worse week in my life. So not only is my mom totally treating me like I was left on the doorstep, but now the Greasers are giving me a hard time in school. Or did. I got into a fight with Drake McKenzie, the leader of the Greasers, during Automotive Shop on Tuesday and now I'm suspended for the rest of the week. Today was Friday, November 16, 9:40 PM and I was out by the Omaha River smoking a cigarette. I would probably be home if it wasn't for what mom said to me days ago. And I would be with my friends right now, but I really wanted to be alone right now. I was thinking to myself a way on how to get back at Alex for what he did when someone snuck up behind and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" Jill said as he tried to make me laugh. "Not a good time, sweetheart", I told her. "Are you still trying to plan out how to get back at Alex? I swear, he's still messing with your head and he's not even here to literally do it himself", Jill said. "Someone's got to take him down once and for all. Figured it should be me", I told her. "Well, when you're done trying to think of a plan, I've got one that you might actually like". I turned toward her and asked, "What plan do you have?" "Think about the pranks that he made us do for him. He probably had to plan those out on paper", she told me. "What makes you think that?" I asked her. "Everybody knows that he's not too bright. He couldn't pass the 12th grade the pass few times. I've read his pyschological evaluation and he can't remember alot of things, simple or complex". "But his plans weren't complex", I told her. "Exactly, but he still has to plan out what he wants to do. I bet you that all the stuff that he carried out is either on paper or at least on a computer file somewhere". "Now what exactly is his problem and how did you get your hands on Alex's pyschological evaluation form?" I asked her. "I saw it on the computer at the front office a while back and read only alittle before I was chased away by Principal White". "So what do you suggest?" I asked her. "I suggest we have alittle fun. How about we break into Alex's house and search the place. I heard he and his parents left for some small town in New Hampshire for a family reunion. Now is the perfect". "Maybe if we're lucky, we might find something to get those Greaseballs off my ass". "That is the plan as well", Jill said. "Let's head for his place now", I suggested. "Don't you want to take a Taxi over there?" she asked me. "No way. Mean Street Taxis charge too much just to get from district to district. We're better off walking anyway", I told her. As we started making our way to Alex's house, we talked about the plan even more. "So what if Alex doesn't have any of those plans like you said he does?" I asked her. "Then we're shit out of luck", she stated. "Thanks, that really helps alot", I sarcastically replied. "What else did you find out about Alex from that evaluation? Do you know why he has problems with remembering and planning?" I asked her. "I don't know. Maybe he was dropped on his head too many times as a baby", she joked. "If only we asked his cousin Kenny about his problems a long time ago", I stated. "Oh yeah, his cousin. How is he anyway?" "He's dead. I don't know how it happened though. I heard he got crushed by a semi-truck. I heard he was butchered. I heard too many stories about his death and none of them were true". "That's sad. That was the only McCormick that liked. You know his name is the same as...." "I know, South Park. You know, I hope the person who killed Kenny rot in hell. Those bastards", I stated outloud. After a while of walking, probably 30 minutes, we finally got to Alex's house. "You sure you want to do this? What if Alex finds out about this?" I asked her. "It will be too late for him by then", she pointed out. She started to make a move towards the house, but I grabbed her shoulder and said, "I don't want to see Alex beat you up again. First time was bad. Next time could be a lot worse. If it happens again, God knows what will happen when I get my hands on Alex". "You don't need to worry about me. He won't know that we were here. Plus, we need that proof so we could have dirt on him". I thought about it for a second before I finally agreed to it. "Let's do it". We went up to a window and then I opened it. "God, his house needs better security", I sarcastically replied. I first went through the window, followed by Jill and then I closed it to make sure no one suspects something. Jill took her cellphone out and turned screen on. Instead of being in his room, we were in his parents. The bed was really small for both parents to sleep on. "They can't even afford a queen-size bed", I joked. "Look", Jill said as I turned to her. She held up a pair of white boxers with a yellow stain in the middle. "That's nasty. I didn't need to see that", I told her. She then dropped the underwear and then went to the door. She opened it quietly and then said, "Let's find Alex's room". We exit the parent's room and then went down the hall. As the house wasn't all that big, it didn't take long for us to find Alex's room. "Alright, let's see what we can find", Jill said. "I don't even have a light and we can't turn the lights on", I reminded her. She looked around for something, but couldn't find anything. "You really need a cellphone or at least a tablet", she told me. "I can't get one now. I'm out of a job", I reminded her. She shook her head and then left the room. "Where you going?" I asked her. "To find a flashlight. They're poor, but still might have one in handy in case of blackouts". She went down the hall while I just pulled open draws, blindly looking for some evidence. After a minute of no effort, Jill came back and handed me a flashlight. "A magic wand", I joked. "You wish", she commented. "Lumos", I said before I pressed the button, turning it on. "I worked", I continued joking. "You read and watch too much Harry Potter", she joked. "Yeah, well you play too much Resident Evil. You look exactly like Jill Valentine", I joked. She playfully slapped me in my head and said, "You know I hate it when you say that". Just then, we heard a loud creek from the hallway. Jill went to the door to see if anyone was out there. "No one's there". She was relieved when she said that. "Let's just get this over with then", I suggested. With the flashlight, I looked into the draws I pulled open and couldn't find anything but just socks and underwear. I'm going to need to cut my hand off later, I thought to myself. After looking through another dresser, I asked Jill, "You found anything yet?" "No, not yet", she said. "Me neither", I told her. After another minute of searching, Jill finally found something. "What did you find?" I asked her. "This flash drive was just sitting here on this table by the bed. It could be filled with information. I went up to her and took the flash drive. "He doesn't have a computer in here. Nor anywhere else in this house", I told her. "He probably has a laptop that he stole from an electronic store. But at least we have a computer at home that we could use to get access into the flash drive". Just when I took the flash drive from her hands, I felt a sharp scratch on my jeans. I looked down and saw that a notebook was sticking out from under the mattress. I took the notebook out and then opened it. What I saw in it made me surprised. "Alex is so poor, that he could only steal the flash drive and not a computer to help him use the flash drive. This notebook has the plan for the teacher dinner prank". "Let me see", she said as she looked in the book. I flipped it to the next page. The next page talked about the Chop Shop. It was surely full of misspells. Step 1: Call Greg Dicken's Chop Shop and make a deal to have his employees take the Zombe from the Angels Of Death. With a stolin vehiclo, they will have to hide it somewhere from sight. '' ''Step 2: Tip off the Angels about their stolin bike and then have them trash the garage. The cops will come and then search the place. Step 3: The cops will find the Zombe bike, knowing that it was stolin. The cops will arrest Greg Dickens, leaving C-Money and Bradley without a job, forcing them to futher help me with my plans. There was more going into detail about the plan, but I didn't bother reading them. I flipped into the plan for vandalizing White's house. Apparently, he took a picture of me doing this job and planned on using it against me if I turned on him. Mission accomplished, I thought to myself. I continued flipping through the pages and found that he had plenty more plans lined up. One of them even to start an all out war with all the cliques. "Look at all these plans", Jill said. "He wants to ruin the school and have everyone at each other throats", I said. "We need to take this with us", she said. "We can't. Then he'll know that we were here. It's best if you took photos of the plans", I suggested. "No, the words will be unreadable because of the lighting. We really have to take it with us", she suggested. "He's really going to kill us now", I said. "But at least we have proof and we can prove your innocence to the Greasers", she said. "Fine, take the book", I told her. We closed all the draws and then exit Alex's room. When we went into the hallway, there was a pitbull dog out there waiting for us. "You never said he had a dog, Jill", I stuttered. "I didn't know", she said. The pitbull then charged at us and tackled me to the floor. Damn, this dog was heavy. As I laid on the floor, I struggled keeping the dog from grabbing my throat and tearing it out. After a second of struggling, Jill grabbed the flashlight I dropped and smached it over the dog's head. The dog screamed in pain and feel to the floor. I quickly got up and both Jill and I went back into Alex's bedroom. "We'll go out through this window", I pointed out. I opened the window and let Jill out first. Then I went through and closed the window. "Go", I quietly told Jill. We both ran for our lives down the street until we finally got to Burger Shot. By then, it started to rain. "Give me the notebook. If Alex finds it missing, I don't want you to be on his list of suspects", I told her. She handed me the notebook and said, "Find a way to keep it dry during your walk home. I'll try and schedule a meeting with Drake McKenzie tomorrow". She then left the building, leaving me alone. "We could have at least eaten out and planned the meeting together", I said to myself. Oh well, I have to get home anyway. I just hope the notebook doesn't get ruined during that walk. Category:Blog posts